mucfandomcom-20200215-history
War on Seido
The War on Seido (or the Seidan's defence of Never Land's invasion) is a current war happening on Orderworld since 17 June, 2018. The Never Never Land is supported initially by the planets of Earth-2, later Maydaria and Boolos and now even by Orinion. It was the first time the Lard's Accords allowed a planet attack another and to break out a war. The war's public aims are for the Never Land to takeover the entire planet Siedo and to deny it any rights the denizens of the planet used to have. It is unknown for how long the war will continue but one can assume it will not end quickly. Following the attacks on Seido trough a portal by demons already on 15 July, Seido's ruler Duke Tallen blamed on the ruler of Hell Adolf Ackermann as the one who sent them there which he actually did. Duke Tallen demanded that the Never Land denizens themselve hand over Ackermann's head on a platter and expel his right-hand; Clurkicus. Orderworld and Never Never Land had never gotten along due to their different views on economy, religion and politics. Ackermann refused to cooperate unless the Seidans provided evidence of his involvement on the attacks on Seido and also declined demands to extradite Clurkicus since he was also innocent according to Adolf's words. The Seidans dismissed the request for evidence as a delaying tactic, and on June 19, launched a couple of missiles on a nearby base build by Hell demons on East Orderworld. Seido later got support and some weapon supply from the planets of Edenia, Dac, Duro, and Ochanep, which was four to three for Seido. On 20 June Hotaru was ordered by Tallen to sent even more of his and the planet's Seidan Guardsmen to Crustal Gap to help the civilians there who were being quietly slaughtered by 16th Oni Reserve Infantry Regiment under the order of Clurkicus. It was then proved by Seido that Never Land leaders indeed got their hands in on the attack on Seido. Since 25 June this year, the political order began to break down in Seido with the overthrow of governor Mack Kotington by the 16th Infantry Regiment. Kotington had served as the governor of a country on Seido since 1972 and promoted economic modernisation, emancipation of women, and some Seidan nationalism. This was threatening to neighbouring government which enforced more of Seido's "perfect" fascism, but was faced with Hotaru's support due to Kotington's more leftist views. The neighbouring government even went as far to goad its citizens to not trust the neighbouring state under Kotington and that they will either grow too weak to defend themselves at all against Hell's forces or that they will easily slip under their pressure and betray their civilised planet to the Never Land. The former occurred, however. They also demanded for the neighbouring state and its new governor to look after their reform of land ownership. The underrated and the traditional tribe on Seido from the South also joined the fascist state in spitting on Kotington's former leadership. After the withdrawal of the Seidan military from their own place of Perfect Dome on July 5, the South Seidan tribe held onto it and is still defending it with their lives from the Never Land. However, they failed as the tribe's leader was decapitated by an Oni. The Perfect Dome is now almost under siege of the Never Land but the Seidan reinforcements are doing their best to keep it under Tallen's control. As of late on 12 December, all of Tallen's support and control fall apart and now mostly the demonic servants of Azazel himself of Orinion are guarding it. It can be seen clear as day that the Never Land might as well win this entire war if Seido and its allies don't step their game up indefinitely. That can also be seen since Hell's army military officials met up with Azazel's men, discussing these issues with clear optimism as they got ready for a full out-war on the entire planet; With Clurkicus sending most of his own inner circle and the army to the north, the army surplus Azazel's forces staying on the east, slaughtering even more of Seidan people and its tribes, the Boolosian troops heading to the south and the Maydarians making it to the west. On 3rd of March, 2019, Clurkicus and his Army of Darkness conquered the entire north side of the planet with the help of their allies before the word of this War got to Bith Lard and Lard's Accords kicked in. The Never Land was therefore not allowed to continue attacking Seido unless they won ten consecutive Mortal Kombat Tournaments. Clurkicus and his hellish allies began their training for the tournament as did Duke Tallen's. More to be added... Category:Wars Category:MK Category:Future Ideas Category:Scary! Category:Wars involving Hell